


A Bad Influence

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Toxic Punk Boys [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Laws of Attraction (2004)
Genre: Alcohol and Drug use mentions, Casual Sex, M/M, Mostly Smut, SO MUCH ALCOHOL, never watched Laws of Attraction but punk boy is super hot, there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter did his best to avoid returning to England, now that he's back in the country he's found one good side to returning home after so long.
Relationships: Peter Vincent/Thorne Jamison
Series: Toxic Punk Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664806
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	A Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, I've never actually watched the movie. Just a couple of scenes with Michael in them, because....I don't actually care about the characters, just his, he's pretty. Anyways I figured Thorne and Peter would be a horrible influence on each other but in a weirdly appealing way so this fic is a thing that exist now.

Peter hated returning to England, well he did, and he didn’t. There was a part of him who wondered often what life would have been like had his parents not been killed by Jerry, wondered if he would have lived a normal life, or if he was doomed to become a successful fuck up. Another part of him hated being in England again, because everywhere he went he was reminded of what had happened; starting with his parents murders and then ending up with all the shops whose parking lots he used to get high in as a teenager. The sooner he could get back to the cold too bright comforts of the Vegas strip the better, back where everybody knew his name, and thought of him as something incredible instead of in being in a town where people recognized him and whispered about what a crazy bastard he was. It was apparent that even all these years later everybody remembered him as the boy who claimed that vampires killed his parents, when he’d been younger his classmates spread a rumor that he’d been the one to kill them. 

“Stupid funeral,” he muttered into his glass as he downed another shot of whiskey.

If his uncle hadn’t died, he wouldn’t be here, holed up in a bar to escape his relatives after the funeral and the reading of the will. He’d never gotten on with his uncle, the man had never wanted children of his own and then suddenly he was stuck raising his brother’s son. Peter remembered as a child overhearing his uncle tell his aunt that they should just put him away in the asylum, stating that he was out of control, that his fantasies about boogeymen and monsters lurking in every corner wasn’t healthy and a sign of something seriously wrong. He’d been grateful his aunt had at least weakly defended him, but after his therapist had gently suggested inpatient treatment Peter had changed his story, lied and told them all he was willing to speak the truth; that humans had broken into their home and killed his mom and dad, a robbery gone wrong. 

Peter ordered two more shots for himself.

Stupid therapists, stupid school, stupid Jerry. 

He jumped when somebody clapped their hand on his shoulder, he turned to yell at whoever dare bother him while he brood by himself in the corner, only stopping when he looked at who was standing beside him. He was hit with a combination of very strange whiskey induced feelings as he looked into the blue eyes of the man standing by him. 

“Now what are you doing in a shit hole like this?” Asked the man just two years younger than Peter, his black hair spiked in all directions, the black makeup circled around his eyes smeared, and a familiar smirk on his face as he took in the appearance of the sulking man at the bar.

“Could ask you the same thing, fucking haven’t seen you in ages.” Peter said smiling the slightest bit.

Peter wouldn’t exactly say that him and Thorne were friends, they were, but that would require regular conversing and keeping up with each other’s lives. They tended to run into each other periodically, more times than not one showing up at the others shows, hanging out backstage waiting for the other, and other times they found each other at bars and casinos. It had slipped Peter’s mind completely that while in England he could run into him, or he could have phoned him and saved himself lonely drinking time.

“You look like shit, not in a bad way, but still.” Thorne commented as he sat down next to him at the bar.

Peter ordered four more shots for the both of them, the bartender seemed reluctant to serve either of them. 

“Thanks, fucking missed you too.” He groused as he downed another shot.

“Didn’t mean it like that, said you look good. You still living in Vegas?” 

“Yeah, yeah course I am. Can’t imagine movin’ back here, just fucking stuck here for a few days. What ‘bout you?”

“Show nearby, wasn’t bad until the cops shut it down. Bit of an issue bit a guy who hit me with a beer bottle. You know how that goes…. What brought you back here?” 

He didn’t exactly know how that went, but he’d seen Thorne’s shows and he knew how his temper could get when he was high. Judging by the way he was jostling his leg and looking around the mostly empty bar, he was definitely high on something Peter wouldn’t mind getting his hands on.

“Funeral, my bastard of an uncle died. Got the call from my aunt requesting me to come back, pay my respects, least that I could do, and of course the bastard didn’t leave me anything in his will. Apparently because of my quote on quote drinking problem” He ranted waving his hand through the air before downing another shot.

“Well cheers to the dead bastard then.” Thorne announced loudly enough to gain some glares from a group of people at a nearby table.

“Shouldn’t be bitter y’know, did take me in, could have just let the system handle me.” 

He knew his uncle had just been frustrated given the situation, but he could have been more understanding. Thorne placed a hand against the back of his neck, calloused fingers rubbing at his skin, Peter groaned enjoying the half massage he was currently receiving.

“Fuck ‘im, don’t owe him anything y’know….Say where are you staying at?”

“At my aunt’s house, not far from here.” 

That was another part of their routine that had started the first time they had met each other. They tended to get drunk or high then have sex, sometimes they were hung over when they had sex, and a few times they had been mostly sober when they fucked. Either way sex always ended up happening, not that Peter minded, the sex was great, and Thorne was the only person he knew who didn’t judge him.

“Really, think she be okay with you bringing a boy home?” Thorne asked smirking, black painted nails scratching down Peter’s neck giving him chills.

“Should be sleeping by now, just gotta be quiet going in.” He placed a hand on the other man’s thigh giving a squeeze. 

Thorne grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him in and kissing him hard, tongue swiping across his bottom lip before pressing into his mouth. Peter could feel eyes on them, he didn’t really care, anybody who knew the rocker’s reputations weren’t going to say anything to him about this. 

“My place then?” Peter asked once the kiss ended.

He allowed himself to be pulled away from the bar, his steps awkward and unbalanced as he followed the other man out into the cold night air. Peter shivered as he took hold of his friend’s hand pressing himself against his side as they stumbled down the sidewalk, idly chatting every few minutes or stopping to kiss, it was night time, there weren’t many people out, he felt safe being able to shove him up against a closed shop exterior and kiss him like he hadn’t kissed anybody in a long time. He only stopped when Thorne placed a hand against his chest pushing him back, a cheeky grin on his face as he kissed Peter again, biting his bottom lip. 

“Easy love, can’t just fuck me on the sidewalk y’know.” He said taking hold of his hand again.

“Since when?”

“I deserve a bed y’know, can’t always just stop and shag wherever.”

“Sure, sure, remember you fucking me next to a dumpster once.” 

Not that he’d minded that, it was the combination of cocaine and the fact they’d both just gotten into a fight with a few guys Thorne might have owed some drug money. If Peter ever took the time to put sober thought into his life and his choices he might not currently be drunk and taking what one might consider a bad influence back to his aunt’s house for a night of sex, but Peter hated sober thinking and good decisions. In their drunken state it felt like forever until they reached the small house that belonged to his aunt; a two bedroom home that they’d never intended for a family, just for the two of them to live out their lives in peace.

Thorne leaned against the house waiting while Peter dug the house key out of his pocket, when he grew bored of waiting he began kissing down Peter’s neck biting and sucking against his skin, as arousing as this was it made inserting the key in the lock and turning it the correct direction difficult, which resulted in Thorne laughing, hand grabbing Peter’s ass when he finally got the door opened. The second they were over the threshold Throne kicked the door closed and pushed Peter up against it, fingers curled in his shirt as he kissed him hungrily. Peter dug his fingers in hair that was way softer than it should be considering all the product he put into it every day then rarely washed out, he gave a hard tug earning a muffled moan from his friend. Peter managed to push away from the door maneuvering them at least close to the hallway, pushing Thorne up against the wall, knee situated between his legs, the other man shamelessly rutted against his leg moaning into the kiss, a bit too loudly.

“Quiet, remember?” Peter asked, his voice a raspy whisper as he kissed down his neck.

Thorne pushed his hands up under Peter’s shirt, nails scratching hard down his back.

“Don’t wanna be quiet.” 

“Want me to gag you?”

The other man chuckled, “I’d fucking love if you did, though gotta be clearer; gag me with a ball gag or your cock.”

Peter groaned, cock twitching in response to the mental image of the other man’s head between his legs. He bit against his neck once before pulling back.

“Bedroom, now.” He quietly ordered as he grabbed his hand dragging him down the hall and to the last door on the left.

Peter was grateful they managed to make it into his bedroom, he winced when he tried to quietly shut the door only to end up slamming it. He gave it a second listening to see if he heard his aunt getting up but heard nothing. He turned around to see Thorne already stripping off his t-shirt tossing it to the floor, hands moving to his studded belt next. Peter approached him, shoving his hands away, he placed a hand on the back of his neck pulling him against him and kissing him deeply, he unbuckled his belt then unfastened his jeans. He groaned when he felt Thorne’s hand against him pressing and rubbing against him through the material of his own jeans. 

“Mentioned something about my cock in your mouth.” Peter whispered against his lips.

Thorne chuckled, he kissed along his jaw, licked his way down his throat as he gave him a firm squeeze. “Did I?”

Peter tangled his fingers in his hair giving a firm tug earning a hiss and a moan from his partner. Thorne smirked as he looked at him. 

“Say please at least.”

“Please suck my cock, better?”

“I’ll allow it,” he said as he lowered himself to his knees. He kept his eyes on Peter as he slowly unfastened his jeans pulling them down over his hips along with his boxers. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock as he leaned in running the flat of his tongue up along the underside of his length a couple of times before taking him into his mouth.

Peter placed a hand against the back of his head gently pushing, he groaned biting down hard on his bottom lip as he rocked into Thorne’s mouth. Blue eyes watched him as he took more of Peter’s cock into his mouth moaning around him, he took him in to the base swallowing around him before slowly pulling back, spit coating his length. He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock before going down again, Peter thrust into his mouth nearly gagging him. Thorne slowly pulled back off his cock, spit and pre-cum glistening on his lips as he looked up at the other man, he removed his own jeans kicking off his shoes before getting on the bed. Peter quickly undressed before joining him, moving to settle between his legs, he leaned down kissing him again, slowly this time. He moaned into the kiss as he felt his friend’s hands roaming over his body, enjoying the familiar touch and warmth of him, of somebody he knew. Peter kissed along his collar bones, nipping at his skin, he moaned when he felt the other man pull at his hair.

“I want you to fuck me.” 

“Can do that, gotta say please though.”

“Please fuck me oh great monster hunter, happy?” 

Peter smiled against his skin, “guess that’ll do.” 

He got up from the bed going to his suitcase to retrieve the bottle of lube and a condom he’d brought with him just on the off chance he might get laid while on this trip he hadn’t wanted to come on to begin with, though now he was a bit more grateful he’d decided to come back to England for a few days. He got back onto the bed and back between his friend’s spread legs, he leaned down kissing along his stomach as he coated his fingers with lube, he stroked his fingers against his hole before slowly pressing two inside him, he took the head of his cock into his mouth sucking him gently as he worked his fingers inside him adding a third when Thorne pulled at his hair, hips bucking down against his hand. He tore open the condom wrapper working to roll the condom on before lubing himself up, he moved back up the other man’s body kissing him as he slowly pushed inside him. He moaned into the kiss as he felt the tight heat of his body wrapped around his throbbing cock, Thorne wrapped his legs around his back pulling him in until he was buried to the hilt. He pulled back thrusting into him hard, hands on his hips gripping tightly as he thrust into him. He buried his face against his neck kissing and licking against sweat soaked skin as he fucked him hard. He at least gave credit that Thorne was doing his best to stay quiet except for the occasional too loud cry of pleasure that Peter would quickly muffle with the palm of his hand or with a rough kiss. 

“Fuckin’ missed you,” he whispered, breathless against his lips.

He did, in a weird way he’d missed him. He couldn’t remember the last time they had hung out or had sex, he’d forgotten how easy it was with them. 

“Don’t get soft on me love.” He gently warned nipping at his jaw.

Peter wrapped his fingers around his cock stroking him drawing a whimpering moan from his friend. He was a beautiful disaster of a thing with his hair plastered to his forehead, makeup messier than it had been earlier that night if that were even possible. Peter trailed kisses down his throat as he felt himself edging closer to his release, his grip on his hip was bruising as he stroked him faster in time with his own frantic thrusting. He bit down on his shoulder muffling his cries of pleasure as he came, hips stuttering as he continued thrusting into him, riding out his orgasm. He rested his head against his chest, nearly breathless as he continued stroking him, he clamped a hand over Thorne’s mouth to keep him from making any sounds loud enough to wake his aunt or the neighbor’s when he came. 

After sneaking to the bathroom across the hall for a wet cloth and getting them, both cleaned off Peter collapsed onto his bed, Thorne curled up against him.

“Stayin’ the night then?”

“If you want me to, won’t stay if you want me to fuck off.”

Peter pulled him closer, “no I’d….I’d like if you stayed.”

There was something about the dark, being in that state of drunkenness where he was beginning to painfully sober up again, and back in the bedroom he spent his teen years in that hit him with a sudden fear of being alone. Thorne didn’t argue or question his decision, he pressed a kiss against his chest and threw an arm over his waist. It wasn’t long before the rocker was asleep, it was awhile longer before Peter found himself able to fall into his own dreamless sleep.

He woke with a start when he heard a cabinet slam shut in the kitchen.

“Fuck,” he muttered rolling onto his back, he reached out grabbing his phone from the bedside table flipping it open to check the time. Once his eyes adjusted to the fact it was daytime and he wasn’t dead he was able to read that it was nearly eight in the morning. He felt hot breath against his chest as well as drool, the second something that he was less fond of. He glanced down to see Thorne wrapped around him, head resting on his chest like he was a body pillow. He sat his phone back down then shoved at the other man’s shoulder trying to shake him awake.

“Sod off,” he muttered smacking Peter’s hand away before cuddling closer to him.

“Oi wake up asshole, c’mon.” He shoved him off of him, Thorne groaned opening his eyes and looking up at Peter then around the room they were in.

“What you waking me up for?”

“My aunt’s up,”

Thorne shrugged, “so what?”

“I don’t think she’d be too thrilled if she comes in and sees your ass here.”

“Seriously, you’re like thirty man, c’mon. She know you like boys or what?” He said pulling himself into a sitting position, he stroked his fingers along Peter’s jaw.

“She knows she told me not to bring anybody home, last thing I need is another lecture before leaving here.”

He’d already received her lecture on how his vampire stage show wasn’t a real job and how he was going to be screwed when people got bored of vampires in a couple of years. He’d told her he’d do magic shows after that to which she’d been even less thrilled about, she’d then spent a good hour lecturing him on how he should have gone to university like his cousin Jackson, how Jackson had a good paying office job and a wife and two children. While Peter was here hungover with an equally hungover punk in his bed.

Thorne pressed a kiss against his shoulder. “Want me to go out, introduce myself to her?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Thorne laughed, “just joking love, so what you want me to do then, crawl out the bedroom window?”

Peter stared at him; the smile dropped from Thorne’s face when he realized he in fact did want him to crawl out the window.

“C’mon mate we’re both adults here, can’t expect me to crawl out like your wife’s just come home from work.”

“We are adults and my aunt scares me, so I need you to climb out the window.” Peter said, he pressed a kiss against his forehead.

“You fucking owe me y’know.” He muttered as he climbed out of bed retrieving his underwear and jeans from the bedroom floor. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll buy you a drink tonight.” 

Thorne sat down on the edge of the bed as he pulled his shoes on, “plan on seeing me tonight then, thought you were leaving here soon as possible.”

“Might stay an extra night or two, you’ll still be here, right?”

“Course I will, got nothing better to do unless I get arrested.” He replied smirking.

Once he was finished getting dressed, he returned to Peter kissing him gently, fingers lightly stroking against his cheek. “Call me tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah, I will.” 

The moment was broken when Peter heard his aunt call for him from the kitchen. “Okay out the window lover boy.” 

Thorne muttered something under his breath as he hauled himself up onto the low standing dresser, he unlocked the window pushing it open, he gave another small smile towards Peter before crawling out the window. 

Maybe a short stay in England wouldn’t suck too badly.


End file.
